Half Ghost: Destruction
by Johny Blade
Summary: This came to me a few days ago. it's about what happens after Danny is sent to live in Dimension 14. It's just for show. No real sumarry. Just going with the flow. rated for death's and some bad mouthing.


**Hey you guys! it's me! Johny blade again! this story is more of a side story of what silver does after he trains Danny and sends him to Dimension 14 to live. Now if you hadn't read my other stories which are "Half ghost: Captured and enslaved" or "Half ghost; escape to Dimension 14' Even if you didn't read those than i must suggest you to read them and the one that is still going on called. "the shadow of a Ghostly Hero". Otherwise you would not understand shit here.**

**And before you read. There is no Danny here.**

* * *

**(Disclaimer; i don't own Danny phantom but I do own _Silver shadow_ and _The council of Order_)**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Half Ghost: Destruction**

* * *

Silver, watched as Danny went inside the portal to Dimension 14 and then said.

"Now. Time for some fun." said Silver darkly and opened another portal to Dimension 8 and walked through it and wore the Council mask.

* * *

**(Clockwork's clock tower)**

Clockwork was looking at his time viewing/traveling portal in which showed the destroyed facility of the famous GIW.

But his eyes grew large when all of a sudden a blast went through the screen and hit the GIW facility.  
The GIW agents, groaned in annoyance pain as they turned their head around to see a floating figure wearing a weird mask that frightened them all.

The agents could not have understood what they were all seeing.

Thinking that the figure was a ghost they took all the salvaged ecto weapons they had and started shooting at him.  
But whatever they did, their attacks did not work as they only left small scratches on the figure's body and cloths.

* * *

**[Silver P.O.V. ]**

* * *

I watched as the human GIW ass-holes attacked me with their ghost weapons which really did nothing to me when all of a sudden their blasts stopped in mid air and I turned around to see a man with a white beard and white hair, Zeus, the god."What do you want?" I asked him with disgust flowing from my voice.

"I know that you are not in favor of me or any other gods but I will not let you destroy the GIW agency." he told me and I chuckled.

"Do you really think that you have any say in this?" I asked,

"I am a God of Omega K and you will obey my commands." said Zeus.

"You may be all mighty and powerful in heaven or hell but your powers are limited here and your immortality is gone in the living world." I told him. "Do you really think that you have a chance against me?" I asked him.  
"Alone? Maybe not. But with the other gods. Yes." said Zeus.

"Shadow." he said to me.

"You may have a _tiny_ chance to stop me like that but remember that you and the other gods trained me for over 12 thousand years. I know all your moves, fighting tactics and everything, you all turned me immune to all basic elements and every other shit. The only ones that could stop me is The Alpha god himself, a _very _powerful Super Saiyan god or a Saiyan in level 5. Do you still think that you have a chance against me?" I asked him.

"We locked you in before and we can lock you in again." said Zeus threateningly.

"You were only able to succeed because you trapped me. But this time, you can't. Nor can you stop me from destroying the GIW once and for all." I said and Zeus's eyes widen when I said that.

"We will all be here before you know it." said Zeus but I stopped him from summoning any other gods to stop me as I said.

"How can you summon them? When I shut the gates of heaven." I said with a smile on my face and Zeus yelled.

"You can't do that!l he yelled.

"For eternity? No. I have no intention to either. But for a shot period of time? Yes." I told him.

"You will pay for this, Silver Shadow! You WILL PAYYYY-" he yelled but before he could stop I opened a portal that took him to heaven and shut the door for as long as I COULD to finish this.

Time turned normal and I paid my attention back the the agents.

* * *

**(Clockwork's place again)**

* * *

Clockwork looked at the screen with terror, disgust and annoyance. But mostly terror and disgust.

In his time viewing portal he looked as Silver slaughtered all the GIW agents, argued with gods and then kept slaughtering the agents like there is no tomorrow.  
The leader of the most highly secret council of all the 9 of 17 Dimensions consisting very powerful beings with unbelievable powers, be so monstrous and cold hearten was rather more of a shock to him.  
He watched as Silver used his powers to pull out the agents guts from their mouths and other horrifying ends.

It was moments before the entire facility and all the agents were killed in cold blood. And Silver didn't even hesitate to kill them. After killing them he was going back to his own dimension but Clockwork stopped him again by stopping time and by teleporting right in front of him **{VERY important note. Silver in from _our_** **dimension. Cool right? Our dimension needs a protector/Guardian/Hero too you know.}**

"What do you want?" asked Silver.

''Why did you kill those people?'' asked clockwork.

"Why do you care?' asked Silver.

"I care because I have their future in my hands." replied clockwork.

"All those who hurt my friends die." said silver.

"Every member of the council of order will be hurt one day. But that does not mean that you must kill all those who inflict the pain." said clockwork, seriously.

"Maybe. But not like what they did to Danny. he is my friend and even if he may do nothing to them, doesn't mean that i won't either." he said and disappeared into thin air.

Clockwork sighed, knowing that he would not have an easy day today but before he could unfreeze time and go back to his domain. Silver appeared out of nowhere and said.

"By the way. I maybe borrowing some books from your place in the near future." he said and went back to where he came from again.

* * *

**And that's all folks! Remm=ember to keep reading and reviewing 'The shadow of a ghostly Hero'! Oh. and this one too.  
**


End file.
